Take me back
by London'B
Summary: Una tarde, Blair da un paseo por Central Park. Pero esta vez, los patos no le interesan, y no puede evitar que vengan a su mente ciertos momentos. Les dije que va del brazo de un chico? Post 2x25. N/B/C


**"Take me Back"  
**

"Do you remember the time when _**we **__**fell in love**_?

Do you remember the time when _we first met_?

Do you remember how it _all began_?

It just seemed like _**heaven**_, so why did it _**end**_?..."

Es un magnifico día para pasear en Upper East Side, y Blair lo sabe. Es por eso que llamó a Nate y ahora ella esta colgada de su brazo caminando tranquilamente por _Central Park. _El otoño ha hecho de las suyas en las hojas de los árboles, que muestran una mezcla de color café y naranja que Blair encuentra encantador; el cielo esta despejado y de un lindo color azul; y para coronar este bello paisaje sopla una suave brisa que parece jugar con sus cabellos.

—"Si, es un magnifico día para pasear"—se repite mentalmente,—"Por eso llamaste a Nate, no tiene nada que ver que hayas peleado con Chuck, _otra vez._"

Después de que Chuck volviera de Europa, y por fin le dijera esas 3 palabras que ella tanto quería, y necesitaba escuchar, habían iniciado su ¨relacion¨, entre comillas por que él nunca le había dicho la típica frase de: _¨Quieres ser mi novia?¨._

Blair al principio no le dio importancia, porque después de todo lo que habían pasado y luchado para estar juntos, y que él por fin le confesara lo que sentía, no se podía poner exigente con _cursilerías_ como esa. Estaban juntos y eso era lo único verdaderamente importante.

Pero ella era una romántica por naturaleza y después de _otra_ pelea, y caminando del brazo de Nate empezó a considerar que tal vez no era tan exigente y que esa, no era una cursilería después de todo.

Quizás era por eso que aun no habían hecho pública su relación, solo lo sabían Nate y Serena, que ahora estaba en alguna parte del mundo intentando encontrar a su padre. Fuera de ellos dos, sus familias sabían que entre Chuck y Blair había algo, y como no saberlo, si ellos habían pasado la mayoría del verano en _La Toscana_, y desde que volvieron solo se separaban lo _absolutamente_ necesario (excepto cuando peleaban claro) pero no sabían que tan serio iban y por eso evitaban hacer comentarios al respecto.

Blair sacude la cabeza dejando sus cavilaciones para más tarde, y levanta la vista hacia el chico que esta junto a ella, quien la observa con una chispa de _curiosidad_ en los ojos, pero no pregunta nada y la deja seguir meditando.

Cuando ella y Nate terminaron, decidieron que seguirían siendo amigos, trato que ambos habían cumplido al pie de la letra. Nate también había vuelto a tomar su puesto como mejor amigo de Chuck Bass. Todo estaba bien ahora, salían los 3 juntos como en los viejos tiempos.

Pero no era tan fácil. Al principio, cuando ellos tenían _pequeñas peleas_ como esta, Nate se preguntaba a cual de los dos debería ayudar primero, y al final había acordado, con ayuda del propio Chuck, que como Serena no estaba aquí, la prioridad era Blair, y que una vez que terminara con ella podía ir en auxilio de Chuck.

Blair deja escapar un suspiro. Este ultimo año había sido muy _difícil_, por mucho el mas difícil de todos. Peor que cuando tenía 10 años y ¨accidentalmente¨ dejo caer su pudín en el vestido de fiesta de Taylor Montgomery, y sus padres se enfadaron tanto que decidieron mandarla a pasar el verano con su tía Muriel como castigo. Todo era horriblemente aburrido ahí, y ella no podía llamar a sus amigos porque ellos se encontraban viajando por lugares impresionantes y divertidos.

Al recordar esto, y al pensar en el difícil año que le espera, es comprensible que Blair no pueda evitar suspirar de nuevo.

Esta acción, no pasa desapercibida para Nate, quien no logra seguir reprimiendo su curiosidad.

—Y bien, vas a decirme lo que pasó con Chuck? —pregunta con voz suave y lenta, como tanteando la reacción que la chica tendría.

—Por que piensas que pasó algo? —responde ella, _temiendo_ que sus emociones se notaran a simple vista.

—Porque si quisieras salir a caminar hubieras traído pan para darle a los patos. Pero como veo que en este momento los patos no te importan en absoluto, ya que hace 10 minutos que pasamos por el lago y ni siquiera los notaste... — dice con una sonrisita de suficiencia porque sabe que la ha atrapado —...y eso me lleva a pensar que Chuck tiene algo que ver. Además estas más callada de lo habitual. — dice él, dejando que una nota de preocupación se filtre en su voz al final.

Blair obviamente lo nota y se apresura a contestar.

—Esta bien me atrapaste, pero enserio no te preocupes, ya sabes como somos, él y yo _discutimos_ constantemente, pero para mañana estaremos bien de nuevo. —asegura quitándole importancia, forzando una sonrisa.

—"_Eso espero"_ —añade para ella en su mente, y por un momento cree que Nate esta pensando lo mismo.

Dejan ese tema de lado y empiezan a hablar de cosas sin importancia. Así son ellos, lo suyo es tan natural, tan _fácil._  
Por dios, son Blair y Nathaniel. Nate. Quien ahora ríe por alguna de las tonterías que han estado diciendo. _Su_ Nate.  
Y es que aunque lo intente, no puede evitar pensar en él de esa forma. Nate siempre será parte de ella, tal como ella siempre será una parte de él. Se _pertenecen_ el uno al otro, y Blair lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido, y lo acepta gustosamente.

Entonces escucha risas de niños unos metros más allá, y se sorprende recordando su primer día en el Jardín de Niños. Y _de nuevo_, no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa boba, y Nate la atrapa antes de que pueda quitarla de su rostro.

— Vaya, al fin logre sacarte una sonrisa! Mi trabajo esta hecho. — dice con un poquito de orgullo, como quien acaba de enfrentar la misión mas difícil de su vida.

— No me reía de ti, bueno en el fondo si. Estaba recordando algo.—termina confesando, porque sabe que no la dejara en paz hasta que lo sepa. — Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? —dice al fin después de unos segundos de duda.

— Claro! — responde el soltando una pequeña carcajada. —Eras tan pequeña, parecías una _muñeca._ Y estabas muy asustada.

— No lo estaba! — niega ella, fingiendo indignación, aunque sabe que es cierto.

Cuando conocio a Nate en su primer dia en el Jardin de Niños, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar porque nadie se acercaba a hablarle y Serena la había abandonado para jugar con otros niños. Nate se presentó y la había tratado como su madre le había enseñado que hay que tratar a las damas: como una muñeca de porcelana que puede romperse en cualquier momento.  
Blair había quedado maravillada de él, y supo en ese momento que quería casarse con él _algún día._

— Eran _buenos tiempos_ no crees? —pregunta Nate. — Recuerdas cuando nos hacías ver tus películas favoritas una y otra vez, como _Tiffany`s y Holydays_? Y cuando te pregunte porque, dijiste que...

— Que lo hacia porque me gusta saber como van a terminar las cosas. — termina ella por él, porque recuerda perfectamente ese día.

— Exacto. — contesta él con una sonrisa y un _brillo_ en los ojos que Blair ha visto antes, muchas veces, pero que aún, a pesar de tantos años, no puede definir que es. — Se esta haciendo tarde, debo llevarte a casa. Apuesto a que Chuck estará esperándote para disculparse...y tal vez hasta te pida algo. — dice guiñándole un ojo, como para asegurarle que todo estará bien.

Espera, dijo: _pedirte algo? _Blair lo mira con el asombro pintado en el rostro.

— Nate q.. — pero se interrumpe a mitad de la frase — olvídalo, se que no me dirás nada. — le dice con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

No importa hace cuanto tiempo se conozcan, aún se asombra de que Nate la conozca tan bien.

Empiezan a caminar de regreso, pero Blair se ha hundido en sus pensamientos _una vez más._

Recuerda cuando eran pequeños, y solían pasar todo el día juntos tomados de las manos, _riendo_, charlando... y admirando los ojos del otro. Y recuerda el brillo que vio en sus ojos hace un momento. _Casi _había olvidado cuanto adoraba los ojos azules de Nate.

Porque aún entonces, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, y aunque ella no tiene dudas sobre su amor por Chuck, no puede evitar que cuando Nate la mira y le da una sonrisa deslumbrante, su corazón se detiene por un momento y se siente como una _niña_ de 5 años que acaba de encontrar al _Príncipe Azul_ de su cuento de hadas, _otra vez. _

Y recuerda lo que dijo hace un momento: _¨me gusta saber como van a terminar las cosas¨. _Y es verdad, bueno lo era en ese entonces.

De pequeña imaginaba como seria su boda con Nate: los padres de ambos estarían muy felices, y ella seria la envidia de todas las chicas del UES. Era algo que todos esperaban, por que Blair y Nate eran la pareja _perfecta_. Y nadie tenía la menor duda al respecto.

Sabe que hubiera sido muy feliz con Nate, porque ella en verdad lo ama, y mucho. Y sabe que siempre será así.

— "_I love you, Nate. Always have, always will."(*)_

Y es que ella no había mentido. Ella siempre lo había amado y lo seguiría haciendo hasta quien sabe cuando. Y también sabe que podría haberse casado con el, y que hubieran sido felices.

Si, Blair sabe todo esto. Y sabe que si se hubiera casado con Nate hubiera sabido exactamente como iban a terminar las cosas. _Como a ella le gustaba._

Pero ahora esta con Chuck, y no tiene la menor idea de como va a terminar todo. Y eso la asusta, y _mucho_. Pero ella es Blair Waldorf, y _nunca_ lo admitirá. Tal como no admite que también estaba asustada cuando conoció a Nate.

Y deja escapar un suspiro, _de nuevo_.

Porque con Nate todo es fácil y seguro.

Pero no es eso lo que ella _quiere._ ´

Cuando era pequeña si, y dios sabe que lo había _anhelado_ tanto. Pero entonces el _terremoto_ Chuck sacudió todo su _mundo_ y se dio cuenta de que todo el plan que se había trazado, y todos los sueños y anhelos que había tenido no son _suficientes_.

No. Ella quiere más, mucho más.

Porque los tuvo ahí, al alcance de su mano, y no se sintió satisfecha. Se dio cuenta de que tenia tiempo anhelando algo más, o más bien a _alguien_ más.

Ella quiere a Chuck Bass y todo lo nuevo que él le hace sentir. Y esta segura de que eso es lo correcto, lo que debe hacer; y que debe luchar por él, porque como dijo, no sabe como va a terminar todo.

Entonces Nate y su boda perfecta, se convirtieron en un lindo _recuerdo_ de todo lo que pudo haber sido y _no fue_. Y no se arrepiente, porque sabe que es lo correcto.

Pero a veces, en días de otoño como _este_, y paseando del brazo de Nate, ella se aventura a abrir el _baúl_ de los viejos tiempos, y contempla todos los _recuerdos _y sueños que tenia. Y le encanta cuando Nate pone su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, con ese ademán _protector_ tan característico de el, y ríen sobre alguna tontería como si nada mas en el mundo importara.

Como si tuvieran 10 años _otra vez_ y volvieran a los buenos tiempos, cuando todo era nuevo, fácil, cuando tenían toda la vida por delante y un futuro asegurado.

A los tiempos en que pasaban horas al teléfono, cuando Nate se escapaba para pasar la noche con ella.

A los tiempos en que eran jóvenes e inocentes.

A los tiempos en que se _enamoraron._

"...Those _**sweet **__**memories**_ will always be _dear_ to me,

They'll just go on and on in the _back of my mind,_

And girl no matter what was said,

I will _**never**_ forget what _**we had**_."

* * *

**(*): **Preferi dejar la frase en ingles, porque...la verdad nose, solo me gusto mas en ingles y ya. Ademas creo que despues se explica un poco mas o menos lo que dice, pero basicamente es como : "Teamo, siempre lo he hecho, siempre lo hare. "  
Ah, y **" **pensamientos **"** .

**Nota autora: **Remember the time - Michael Jackson.  
Esto es lo que pasa despues de escuchar horas y horas esa cancion. Es preciosa. Por que te fuiste Michael? : (  
Creo que este fic refleja perfecto mi postura de que me gusta Chuck/Blair pero me niego a dejar ir el Nate/Blair.  
So, esto es todo. Nos leemos por aqui.*

_Tomates, abucheos , aplausos, consejos, Ed Westwick, o whatever al boton verde :)_

**-B.**


End file.
